


Did They Hurt You?

by ItsAkira (Nasharuu)



Series: Shadilver One shots [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Basically when Shadow joins, Established Relationship, I wanted to make something slighty angsty and wholesome ok, It takes place after Infinite's Mystic Jungle battle, Kinda, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, This is during Forces soo, they just love eachother ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira
Summary: After being defeated by Infinite, Silver is waiting for Sonic to return to the base after a mission on Sunset Hills. But they didn't expect him to coma back with an ally they considered lost.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Silver the Hedgehog
Series: Shadilver One shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939603
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Did They Hurt You?

**Author's Note:**

> Two Sonic uploads? more likely than you think.
> 
> Enjoyy~

Silver fidgeted with his gloves, kneading and pulling the fabric anxiously while Amy helped treat his wounds. He was glad Sonic arrived to his aid after his fight in Mystic Jungle against Infinite (even if Infinite beat his ass too), because he couldn’t imagine the damage Infinite could have done to him. They were currently on the Resistance HQ, Tails was checking the coms for Sonic to come back from his current mission: he was sent to Sunset Hills to deal with one of Eggman’s robot army alone. The time traveler yelped after one rough pull. 

“Sorry. Does it hurt a lot?” asked Amy rather apologetic, Silver smiled at her.

“It’s ok” 

“Oh. Sonic’s coming back” announced Tails, gaining the attention of the rest of the group.  _ Oh? already? _

“What? That’s extremely quick, even for Blue” asked Scourge, lifting himself from the pile of cages he was resting and removing the red glasses from his face, a confused expression on his face. 

“I must agree… Did something happen?” This time, it was Espio who approached the twin-tailed fox. While his expression was stoic, his voice delivered concern. Tails looked back at the com. 

“We don’t know until he arrives. He could have forfeited the ba- HUH?” Tails shook his head in disbelief. He looked at the screen speechless. By that moment, most of the Resistance gathered around him. 

“Tails?” Knuckles’ voice immediately exclaimed, reaching to the com near Tails to see what had him so distressed out of a sudden. 

“There-there’s a second signal coming. And it’s following Sonic!” he bemoaned, gaining a preoccupied stare from the group. Silver looked at the inventor with concern.  _ ‘We’re not in shape to fight. And if it’s Infinite who's following Sonic…’ _

“Shit… and I didn’t wanna fight today” spat the green hedgehog from his position, flicking his red shades back on his eyes. Silver tried to stand, only to be put down by Amy.

“Silver! You’re still hurt and in no shape to fight!” she said, trying her best to keep the time traveler in place. Silver was aware of that, but he wasn’t going to sit and let whatever is coming kill them so easily. “Silver!”

There wasn’t a time to properly react, because the door of the base opened up with a hiss, revealing a roughed up Sonic along with…

“wh-Shadow!?” 

Silver was speechless, more than the rest of the group. How? How was Shadow the Hedgehog standing there, when he was one of Eggman and Infinite’s lackeys? Sonic seemed to notice, his smug expression turning serious as he read the room.

“Don’t worry. He’s the real deal. He saved me from his Virtual copy” he mentioned, trying to defuse the tense energy from his team. The group blinked at his words.

“Virtual copy?” asked Scourge, removing his shades “ya mean the Stripes ya fought was a fake?” Sonic nodded, gesturing to Shadow. 

“He will explain in more detail. He has more info about Infinite than us, but first, I have to tell you guys about what I got back there in Sunset Hills” 

Shadow blinked once his eyes fell on Silver, his trademark serious expression shifting into  _ concern _ ? He walked away from Sonic’s side, who didn’t mind since he was already telling the team about what happened in Sunset Hills. Silver flinched when he saw the ebony hedgehog approach rather aggressively, his red eyes fixed on Amy. 

“Please” he asked, and the pink hedgehog quickly got the message, sliding away to instead listen to what Sonic had to say to the team. Silver followed her retreating from with his gaze, until a pair of hands held his face, turning him towards Shadow. The older teen leaned in, closing the distance between them by letting their foreheads touch. The gentle action made the time traveler blush. “Did  _ he  _ hurt you anywhere else? How bad?” 

Silver blinked, but immediately frowned “It’s ok Shadow… I-”

“No it’s not. Sonic told me” Interjected the older hedgehog. They’re currently whispering to avoid the others listening in. The sense of intimacy made Silver’s heart beat miles per second. Shadow scowled deeply “I  _ will  _ kill him. I should’ve had finished the job” 

“Shadow…” called the ivory hedgehog, his own hands reaching up to grab the ebony hedgehog’s wrists. He snaked his hands upwards to hold Shadow’s hands, giving them a light squeeze. “I’m ok. Seriously. It’s not something I can’t handle” 

The older teen looked unconvinced, but let it slide for now. He tilted his head so their noses brushed against each other in a skimo kiss. The time traveler chuckled. He had never seen Shadow this worried before. Was it probably because Infinite was a bigger threat? Shadow had lost people he cared about in the past, so it’s understandable he would be protective of Silver, even if he knew that he was capable of fighting.

The hybrid grabbed the left gauze and bandages, and picked up where Amy left. “You know, you scared us a little… we though Sonic was being followed by an enemy and we kinda freaked out” explained Silver, wincing when one of his wounds was pressed too hard. 

“Huh, sorry I guess?” said Shadow, mindlessly tying up the bandages with an impressive skill. When he was done, his hands held the ivory teen’s one, running his tumbs over the back softly and tracing the symbol on his gloves. Shadow frowned. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there” 

Silver shook his head “I’ve told you, don’t worry about it. I’m here, and I’m just a bit roughed up. Stop beating yourself over it” he said softly, shyly planting a kiss on the older hedgehog’s cheek. Shadow looked shocked at the action, his face turning as red as his streaks. Silver giggled at the reaction, finding amusing how Shadow could be so expressive. 

The hybrid looked away, sitting at Silver’s side, still holding one of his hands. They both leaned into eachother, catching up into the tail of the conversation.

They will deal with Infinite and Eggman. Together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
